Billionaire
by HC247
Summary: Boq wants something. He wants it really bad. So freakin' bad...Musicalverse. Shameless parody. Take as you will. Rated for language.


**I have no explanation for this. At all. **

* * *

The day started off just like any other. Across the Shiz campus, alarm clocks rang, students dashed to ready themselves and some simply rolled over to return to the demanding mistress known as sleep. Breakfast was served, classes ran as scheduled. Assignments were given and collected and tests were administered and returned.

It was around lunch time when things began to get interesting.

Late as usual, Boq sprinted across the lawn to join the small group that sat under the shade of the looming oak. Exhaling loudly, he dropped to the ground, pausing slightly to press the obligatory kiss to the cheek of his not-so-secret admirer. He glanced briefly at a certain bubbly blonde, curious to see her reaction, but the only thing he was rewarded with was a smile from Nessa. The object of his affection was so lost in her search for the whereabouts of her pretty-boy-price boyfriend to even notice his existence.

With a sigh, he sat silently as the girls talked around him, catching only snippets of their conversation here and there. "I can't wait for winter break" Galinda said lightly. "Momsie promised to take me on a winterfeed shopping spree! I can buy anything I want"

"I wish," Nessa remarked. "As much as I love Father, shopping was never a passion that we shared." She shrugged. "He thinks that's what servants are for."

Galinda seemed appalled. "Then how are you able to buy anything?"

"I just tell him what I want and he has the servants get it for me. Not too often, though. Father says that just because we have money does not mean we are allowed every little thing. We must think of others before ourselves."

Galinda waved her off. "Where's the fun in that?"

Nessa frowned. "We are called to help the less fortunate."

"We can." Galinda reasoned. "What do you think I do with my cloths from last season?"

"I want to be a billionaire!"

Both girls turned, wearing identical shocked expressions.

Nessa found her voice first. "What, dearest?"

"Y…You heard me," Boq stuttered. "I want to be rich just like the rest of you. I want to be a billionaire."

Her expression was still concerned. "Don't you think that's a bit extravagant?"

"You can never have too much money!" Galinda interjected. "Do you really want to be a billionaire, Biq?"

"So freaking bad…" he whispered, too caught up in dreams of glory to miss the error of his name.

"Boq. Language." Nessa admonished. Smoothing her skirt, she added. "While I admire you're…..drive, dear, I think you might be getting a bit extreme."

"Boq's going extreme?" Fiyero asked as he joined them. "What's this about.'

"He wants to be rich." Nessa deadpanned. "Like us."

"Nothing wrong with that goal." Pecking Galinda on the cheek, the Prince took a seat on the grass. "Is this true, Boq?"

The munchkin nodded. "I want to be a billionaire."

Fiyero's brow rose. "You want to be a billionaire?"

'So freakin' bad!" Galinda chirped brightly.

"Right." Fiyero turned to him. "Anyway, Boq, any plans once this happens?"

The Munchkin expelled a breath. "Where to start! There's so much I want to! Buy things I could never afford, travel to all of the places I've always dreamed. Maybe I'll even make the cover of Ozmopolitain." A huge grin split his face. "Posing with the Wizard."

This only seemed to annoy Nessa all the more. "Really, Boq? That's what your life will amount to?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

"He could do worse," Galinda remarked. "Take my advice. Buy the biggest house you can. That way, you won't want a different one should it come along."

"Very true," Fiyero said. "My parents thought our castle was heaven until we discovered our castle at Kiamo Ko."

Galinda frowned. "I thought you were raised there."

Fiyero shook his head. "No. I just say that."

Nessa cocked her head. "Then where do you live?"

The Prince shrugged again, biting into an apple. "The other castle."

"Oh…" Galinda seemed confused. "Okay."

'Well, it wouldn't be all about me," Boq reasoned. "Like Nessa said, others do matter."

"I knew you cared!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand. "Just think about it, Boq! We could be like that famous couple! The one that adopts all the children from around Oz! Wouldn't that be grand?"

"…Would be have to adopt them? Couldn't we just build an orphanage or something?"

"Boq!" Nessa glowered. "Nothing is as important as providing unwanted children with a loving and safe environment! Don't you want children?"

"We...Well, I haven't really thought.." he stuttered.

"I think adopting a child is wonderful," Galinda smiled, turning to Fiyero. "We should do that, dearest!"

He gave her an uneasy smile. "We'll talk about that later."

Boq cleared his throat. "Where do I sign up?"

"Sign up for what?" Elphaba questioned as she took a seat next to Galinda. "What's going on?"

"Boq wants to be a billionaire," Galinda supplied.

An eyebrow rose. "Boq wants to be a billionaire?"

"So freakin' bad," This from Fiyero.

"Alrighty then," The green girl placed her bag at her side, extracting her lunch.

"We were just talking about how we're going to save the world," Nessa said brightly. "He could go to the Wizard!'

This caught Elphaba's attention. "That's true. Not that I'm in favor of this method, but he might be more likely to listen to you if you wield some sort of power and, as much as I hate to admit it, money talks."

"What would I say to him?" Boq asked.

"You could talk about Animal rights, for one thing, " she said. "Someone has to do something."

"I thought that was your platform," Nessa said.

Her sister shrugged. "It never hurts to have more. Boq could make a difference"

"I suppose," The Munchkin reasoned. "AS wonderful as that all is, it's not why I want to be a billionaire."

"And why is that again?" Nessa's tone was icy.

"I want to be famous!" Boq declared.

"Oooh! I like it!" Galinda bounced to her feet and over to Boq. "Go back to that magazine cover you were talking about earlier. Could I pose with you? Please, please, please?"

He kissed her hand. "The honor would be mine."

Neesa rolled her eyes. "Boq, think about this. Are you sure-"

"Oh! And your name in lights!" Galinda was on a roll "All over the Emerald City."

"Yes!" Now Boq was on his feet. "And not just the Emerald City. I would have a balloon just like the Wizards We could see a different city every single night!"

"Love it" Galinda linked her arm in his. "I should be your manager."

The Munchkin was smiling ear to ear. "That can be arranged."

"Fabulous." Steering him toward campus, Galinda kept talking. "We'll start with a complete image makeover. I'm seeing new hair, wardrobe, the works." She studied him. "How do you feel about Oztox?"

"Boq!" Nessa shouted after him. Turning back to her sister, she shrugged. "I should probably go after him."

Elphaba took another bite of her sandwich. "Might be a good idea."

Nessa said nothing, just began to wheel herself after them. "Boq! Wait! What about our adoption plans?"

Elphaba watched her go, then turned to the only remaining person on the lawn. "Should we be concerned?"

Fiyero shrugged, "It'll pass. I think they're just excited."

"If you say so," she muttered. "Boq a billionaire. Can you imagine?"

Another shrug. "Stranger things have happened. If he can do it, more power to him."

"If Nessa doesn't kill him first."

He laughed. "True." Noticing the small crowd that had accumulated during Boq's display, Fiyero finished off his lunch and nodded toward the lounge. "I think we're causing too much of a distraction. Want to get our of here?" He offered an arm.

Elphaba accepted, eager to be rid of the spectators who seemed a little too interested in a conversation between the resident prince and the strange green girl.

Taking his arm, she smirked. "I have three words for you, Fiyero."

"Yeah? What are they?"

"So. Freakin' Bad."


End file.
